Cilia (show)
Cilia is a TV cartoon. Summary The new adventures in the beachfront hotel with Cilia and her friends. Episodes See here: List of episodes of Cilia Characters *Cilia: Voiced by Emily Newcombe *Max: Voiced by Nathan Kress *Silent Rap: Voiced by Jonny Deep (Season 2: Jerry Trainor) *Yellow Bear: Voiced by Tara Strong *Owen: Voiced by Peter Sallis Boardcasting *United States - Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Disney XD (2010–present) *Japan - Fuji TV, BS Fuji (2010–present) *Canada - YTV, Nickelodeon, Family Channel, Teletoon (2011–present) *United Kingdom - Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, Disney XD, Disney Cinemagic, Disney Channel (2011–present) *Ireland - Disney Channel, RTÉ Two (2011–present) *France - France 3, France 2, France 5, Disney Cinemagic, Disney XD, Gulli (2011–present) *Germany - Super RTL, ARD, KI.KA, Disney XD, Disney Channel, Disney Cinemagic (2011–present) *Netherlands - Disney XD, Cartoon Network, Omroep Brabant (in Brabantian) (2011–present) *Belguim - Ketnet, RTBF (2011–present) *Spain - Disney Channel (2011–present) *Portugal - Disney Channel, Disney XD, Disney Cinemagic, SIC Kids, RTP (2011–present) *Italy - Disney Channel, Disney XD (2011–present) *Estonia - ETV (2011–present) *Iceland - Sjónvarpið (2011–present) *Sweden - SVT, Disney XD (2011–present) *Norway - Disney XD (2011–present) *Finland - Disney XD, YLE (2011–present) *Denmark - Disney XD (2011–present) *Austria - ORF (2011–present) *Australia - ABC3, Seven Network, Boomerang (2010–present) *New Zealand - Disney Channel, Nickelodeon (2010–present) *South Africa - Disney Channel (2011–present) *Latin America - Disney Channel, Disney XD, Boomerang (2011–present) *Mexico - Once TV, Disney Channel (2011–present) *Brazil - Disney Channel, Rede Globo (2011–present) *Rio de Janeiro (city in Brazil) - TV Record Rio de Janeiro (2012–present) *Chile - Disney Channel, Canal 13 (2011–present) *Bolivia - Disney Channel, Bolivisión (2011–present) *Peru - Disney Channel, TV Perú (2011–present) *Venezuela - Disney Channel, Venezolana de Televisión (2011–present) *Russia - 2x2, Disney Channel (2011–present) *Israel - Logi, Disney Channel (2011–present) *Serbia - Disney XD (2012–present) *Taiwan - Disney Channel (2011–present) *Québec - Vrak.TV (2012–present) *Poland - Disney XD (2011–present) *Iran - Tehran TV (2012–present) *Turkey - Disney Channel (2011–present) *Greece - ERT, Disney XD, Disney Channel (2011–present) *South East Asia - Disney Channel, Cartoon Network (2011–present) *Pakistan - Nickelodeon (2012–present) *Croatia - Nickelodeon (2011–present) *Switzerland - Nickelodeon (2011–present) *China - CCTV, NickToons (2011–present) *Africa - Nickelodeon (2012–present) *India - Disney Channel, Disney XD, Hungama TV (2012–present) *Bangladesh - Desh TV (2012–present) *South Korea - Cartoon Network, Disney Channel (2011–present) *Philippines - Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, TV5 (2011–present) *Romania - Disney Channel (2011–present) *Moldova - Disney Channel (2011–present) *Hungary - Cartoon Network, Disney Channel (2011–present) *Bulgaria - Disney Channel (2011–present) *Czech Republic - Disney Channel, Česká televize (2011–present) *Slovakia - Disney Channel (2011–present) *Ukraine - Disney Channel (2011–present) *Chile - Canal 13, Disney Channel (2011–present) *Lativa - TV6 (2011–present) *Lithuania - Lithuanian National Radio and Television (2011–present) *Saudi Arabia - MBC3 (2012–present) *Catalonia - Canal Super3 (2012–present) *Thailand - BBTV Channel 7 (2012–present) *Yemen - Disney XD (2012–present) *Middle East - Disney Channel, Al Jazeera Children's Channel (2012–present) *Malaysia - Disney Channel, Disney XD, ntv7 (2012–present) *Indonesia - Disney Channel, Global TV (2011–present) *Myanmar (Burma) - Myanmar International Television (2012–present) *Falkland Islands - KTV Ltd. (Nickelodeon) (2012–present)KM Category:Nick channel Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:NickTV Shows Category:Nermal's Shows Category:Television series Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Animated series